All in the Past
by caLL-of-the-WILD14
Summary: A fic that was just ***BEGGIN'*** to be written!! It's about Cho Chang's life past thru present thru future. All in my PoV!!:-p


~ ~ ~ ***ALL IN THE PAST *** ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
A beautiful white two-story house occupied a corner of a small street in England. Flowers were bedded in rows along a pretty, little garden near the front porch. Dandelions and daisies also ran across the front lawn. It was a very cheerful sight.  
  
A little girl in a flowered dress was also seen in front of the house. She laughed jubilantly as she chased a Border collie pup across the lawn, dandelion pedals rising in the air and blowing in every direction.  
  
The young lass was a common sight among people who also lived on this street. All of them thought she was such a precious little darling, and every time they passed her, they would give her cheery waves and a friendly 'Hello!'. She would laugh and wave back.  
  
Her parents were also very popular people. They were thought as 'very friendly people and good to get along with'. For three years in a row, they had a neighborhood gathering, and practically everyone who lived nearby would come, and all would enjoy themselves and pig out on food (except for plump little Mrs. Wetherington, whom had been dieting for quite a while). Life was good around there.  
  
"Cho, lunch is ready!"  
  
Cho Chang stopped running and looked over at the slim black-haired woman standing at the doorway.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, please, Mama?" she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Cho," her mother said warningly.  
  
"Oh, all right," Cho replied with a groan. She turned her head around to face a small Border collie. "Come, Angelo!"  
  
The little dog barked happily and followed Cho inside along with Hana Chang.  
  
Cho Rowena Chang was a happy little girl of five years old. She was an only child, and she lived in a nice two-story house in a friendly neighborhood. She was happy with the fact that she had no siblings, since she heard from others how brothers and sisters can be such a pain. What made it even better was that she had someone to play with, better than a sister or brother. She had a dog. A special little doggie, in her opinion. He was a Border collie whom she named Angelo. Angelo meant 'messenger' and everyone thought it would fit perfect for him, since he loved fetching the newspaper for his owners or leap up and catch a thrown Frisbee and give it back.  
  
"Mummy, I don't feel hungry," Cho moaned as she sat at the table, "Can I just go back outside and play with Angelo, then eat later?"  
  
Hana gave her small daughter a look so stern that Cho quickly turned around and began gobbling up her food.  
  
As soon as Cho finished eating and put her plate and cup in the sink, she turned to her mother with a sweet smile.  
  
Mrs. Chang smiled back. "All right, dear. You can go back outside."  
  
"Okay!" She gave her mother a peck on the cheek and then turned back to Angelo, whom was lying down lazily under the table.  
  
"C'mon, Angelo! Don't you wanna play?"  
  
The Border collie lifted his head and barked as if saying 'Of course!' and quickly raced out the door, Cho doing her best to follow him.  
  
Hana smiled after her daughter and then walked to the sink to clean all the dishes, glasses, and utensils, looking up ever now and then at the window where she could see Cho chasing Angelo in the front. She was very protective of her daughter and would never let harm come to her without a fight.  
  
It was several hours later, and Cho was taking a nap in the living room, obviously exhausted from running around all day.  
  
Hana finished making dinner and was about to prepare it on the table when she heard the door opening.  
  
"Hana!" Charles Chang called.  
  
Hana quickly ran to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Don't disturb Cho. She's napping on the couch in the living room."  
  
"Was she running around again?"  
  
Hana nodded and smiled lovingly up at her husband. "So, how was your day?"  
  
"A freakin' nightmare."  
  
"Aww, was it very busy?" Charles nodded and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and that damn Rita Skeeter woman doesn't make anything better."  
  
"Isn't she that Daily Prophet writer?"  
  
Charles nodded darkly.  
  
"Yeah, and a phony one she is. She just interviewed the Ministry today and seemed to be disapproving of quite a few things. And the fu-"  
  
"Charles!" said Hana warningly.  
  
"Sorry, honey. Anyway, that bloody woman even blames me for a few things that occurred there for no reason at all!"  
  
"Oh, well that's just Rita," Hana remarked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well they should fire her. She's nothing but a phony, sorry excuse for a woman and-"  
  
"Okay, dear, that's enough," Hana cut in and moved closer to her husband, "Let's just forget about her and enjoy this time we have all to ourselves."  
  
Charles kissed her on the lips.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
But, she was quickly cut off by a scream in the next room. Cho.  
  
Cliffhanger!! I luv that^^ Well, as you can see, Charles Chang has his own vocabulary[lol] Anyways, PLEEZE remember to R/R!!!! Chapter 3 will be put up shortly. 


End file.
